Rapeseed is one of the most important oilseed crops after soybeans and cottonseed, representing 10% of the world oilseed production in 1990. Rapeseed contains 40% oil, which is pressed from the seed, leaving a high-protein seed meal of value for animal feed and nitrogen fertilizer. Rapeseed oil, also known as canola oil, is a valuable product, representing the fourth most commonly traded vegetable oil in the world.
Unfortunately, the yield of seed from rapeseed and related plants is limited by pod dehiscence, which is a process that occurs late in fruit development whereby the pod is opened and the enclosed seeds released. Degradation and separation of cell walls along a discrete layer of cells dividing the two halves of the pod, termed the “dehiscence zone,” result in separation of the two halves of the pod and release of the contained seeds. The dehiscence zone is a region of only one to three cells in width that extends along the entire length of the valve/replum boundary (Meakin and Roberts, J. Exp. Botany 41:995-1002 (1990)). As the cells in the dehiscence zone separate from one another, the valves detach from the replum, allowing seeds to be dispersed. Seed “shattering,” whereby seeds are prematurely shed through dehiscence before the crop can be harvested, is a significant problem faced by commercial seed producers and represents a loss of income to the industry. Adverse weather conditions can exacerbate the process of dehiscence, resulting in greater than 50% loss of seed yield.
The fruit, a complex structure unique to flowering plants, mediates the maturation and dispersal of seeds. In most flowering plants, the fruit consists of the pericarp, which is derived from the ovary wall, and the seeds, which develop from fertilized ovules. Arabidopsis, which is typical of the more than 3000 species of the Brassicaceae, produces fruit in which the two carpel valves (ovary walls) are joined to the replum, a visible suture that divides the two carpels.
The plant hormone ethylene is produced by developing seeds and appears to be an important regulator of the dehiscence process. One line of evidence supporting a role for ethylene in regulation of dehiscence comes from studies of fruit ripening, which, like fruit dehiscence, is a process involving the breakdown of cell wall material. In fruit ripening, ethylene acts in part by activating cell wall degrading enzymes such as polygalacturonase (Theologis et al., Develop. Genetics 14:282-295 (1993)). Moreover, in genetically modified tomato plants in which the ethylene response is blocked, such as transgenic tomato plants expressing antisense polygalacturonase, there is a significant delay in fruit ripening (Lanahan et al., The Plant Cell 6:521-530 (1994); Smith et al., Nature 334:724-726 (1988)).
In dehiscence, ultrastructural changes that culminate in degradation of the middle lamella of dehiscence zone cell walls weaken rapeseed pods and eventually lead to pod shatter. As in fruit ripening, hydrolytic enzymes including polygalacturonases play a role in this programmed breakdown. For example, in oilseed rape, a specific endo-polygalacturonase, RDPG1, is upregulated and expressed exclusively in the dehiscence zone late in pod development (Petersen et al., Plant Mol. Biol. 31:517-527 (1996), which is incorporated herein by reference). Ethylene may regulate the activity of hydrolytic enzymes involved in the process of dehiscence as it does in fruit ripening (Meakin and Roberts, J. Exp. Botany 41:1003-1011 (1990), which is incorporated herein by reference). Yet, until now, the proteins that control the process of dehiscence, such as those regulating the relevant hydrolytic enzymes, have eluded identification.
Attempts to solve the problem of pod shatter and early fruit dehiscence over the past 20 years have focused on the breeding of shatter-resistant varieties. However, these plant hybrids are frequently sterile and lose favorable characteristics that must be regained by backcrossing, which is both time-consuming and laborious. Other strategies to alleviate pod shattering include the use of chemicals such as pod sealants or mechanical techniques such as swathing to reduce wind-stimulated shattering. To date, however, a simple method for producing genetically modified plants that do not open and release their seeds prematurely has not been described.
Thus, a need exists for identifying genes that regulate the dehiscence process and for developing genetically modified plant varieties in which the natural seed dispersal process is delayed. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.